1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnet installation and removal device, and, more particularly, relates to a magnet anchor and to an installation device for installing and removing the magnet anchor from an elevated overhead magnetic surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known to suspend signs, banners, balloon displays and the like objects from metal ceiling structures such as steel channels and tile suspension strips by means of magnets and mechanical devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,332 issued Feb. 23, 1993 shows a magnet strip for attachment to a metal ceiling strip by means of an elongated pole for supporting a hanger hook made of a plastic material or of a non-metallic metal such as aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,733 issued Oct. 1, 1991 discloses an installation pole for installing a ceiling anchor, including a magnetic anchor, for supporting a ceiling sign.
The prior art installation poles are mechanically complex necessitating release mechanisms, or ladders are required to attach the ceiling anchors to the ceiling structures.
It is a principal object of the present invention accordingly to provide a novel magnet anchor and an installation pole for facile installation of the magnet anchor to a magnetic ceiling structure.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an installation head attachable to an elongated extension pole.
In its broad aspect, the installation pole of the invention for installing and removing a magnet anchor having a ring of a predetermined diameter tethered to the magnet anchor for anchoring an object to and removing an object from a magnetic structure comprises an elongated, cylindrical non-magnetic installation head having a cylindrical lug at one end for receiving the ring and for supporting the magnet thereon for elevating the magnet to the magnetic ceiling structure, a hook extending laterally from the installation head in proximity to the lug for engaging the ring for removing the magnet from the magnetic ceiling structure, and an elongated pole removably attachable to the installation head.
The hook preferably is a corkscrew extending radially from the installation head. The extensible pole preferably is an elongated rod having a threaded end connection made of wood, plastic or aluminum alloy.
The installation head for use with an elongated pole comprises an elongated, cylindrical non-magnetic body preferably formed of a plastic material having a cylindrical lug at one end for receiving a ring of a magnet anchor and for supporting the magnet anchor thereon for elevating the magnet anchor to a magnetic ceiling structure, a corkscrew hook extending laterally from the installation head in proximity to the lug for engaging the ring for removing the magnet anchor from the magnetic ceiling structure, and a threaded socket at the opposite end for receiving a mating threaded end of a pole extension.